


Mile High

by kethni



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, PWP, Spanking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: His voice was very muffled when he answered. ‘You love it.’Selina looked back over her shoulder. He was turned away from her, but she could see the line of his jaw. The cut of his cheekbones.‘Yeah,’ she said, mostly to herself. ‘Yeah, I do.’





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the Anonymous User for the request.

       

‘I have had enough of you useless, fucking assholes!’ Selina stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door so hard that it bounced open, shoved Gary aside, and burst into her bedroom.

Her bedroom. Ha! Air Force One had one bedroom, this one, with a couple of fold-out beds. Fold-out beds, like she was some kind of god damn, college student. Didn’t that just say it all? All the meeting rooms and conference rooms with space galore but she had to get her head down in a bed Jonah couldn’t lie down in.

There was a chime from the intercom, as the plane moved to its night-time mode. The harsh fluorescent lights dimmed. Selina lay back on the bed.

‘Ma’am? Do you want anything?’ Gary called.

A new life. Or at least for all the idiots and assholes in this one to disappear.

‘No. You get some shut-eye,’ she yelled.

There was a pause. ‘Um. Okay,’ he said.

She knew what that pause meant. It was the “but we don’t have beds,” pause. The “it’s so uncomfortable,” pause. Pathetic whiners.

Selina tried to sleep, but woke after a couple of hours. Air Force One was as quiet as it ever got. The sound of the engines was constant white noise, just like congress.

Selina got up. This was the grace and dignity of the presidency: wandering around a Boeing VC-25 in her nightie. Hell, everyone on the damn plane had already seen her that way a dozen times, because she wasn’t allowed any fucking privacy. Her every waking minute was public property, and most of her sleeping ones too. But she put on a nightgown, because she wasn’t an animal, and her slippers, because she’d heard all the stories about how dirty planes were.

Gary was slumped on the couch nearest her cabin. Jesus, that looked horrendously uncomfortable. Amy was on another couch. Dan was sat upright with a travel pillow around his neck. Selina shuddered. She’d never used one, she’d always flown first class, but they looked painful as hell.

Kent was in the conference room. Selina snickered quietly. Where had he found pillows and blankets? Even that seemed to pale next to the fact that he’d made his bed on top of the conference table. The man had balls of solid steel.

He opened his eyes when she pulled at a chair.

‘Shit, did I wake you?’ she asked.

‘Is this a dream?’

‘No.’

‘Then you woke me.’ He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

‘Yeah, well, you’re asleep on top of a goddamn conference table on a goddamn plane,’ Selina grumbled. ‘First bit of turbulence and you’d end up on the floor.’

He gave this some thought. ‘It would have to be a quite considerable amount of turbulence.’

Selina sniffed. ‘You’re not that big.’

‘But I am lying down. Therefore, my weight is evenly spread out and my centre of gravity is low.’

She smiled. ‘Jesus, look at your hair.’

He closed his eyes. ‘You woke me.’

‘There’s nobody around,’ Selina said. ‘All those fuckers have gone to sleep.’

Kent looked at her. ‘I’m not following.’

She slid the strap of her nightie down her arm.

Kent rubbed his eye. ‘Is that some manner of seduction technique with which I’m unfamiliar?’

‘Yes.’ She slapped his hand. ‘Quit messing with your eye.’

‘Don’t hit me,’ he said. ‘You know I dislike it.’

‘If you quit being a baby we could christen the room.’

He ran his fingers through his hair. ‘You’d find the table very uncomfortable.’

‘Yeah, but there are lots of chairs,’ Selina said. ‘I know you like me sat on your lap.’

‘I do,’ he said, sitting up. ‘Is this a wise idea?’

Selina stood up. ‘Christ, no. But it’s a fun idea and I need some fun.’

Kent nodded. ‘It must be stressful relieving your frustrations by screaming and shouting at us.’

She gave him a look. ‘Shut up.’

‘Do you want to call me a useless fucking asshole?’ Kent asked hopping down off the table.

Selina pulled out the chair. ‘Did I hurt your feelings?’

‘Yes.’

A little redness suffused her cheeks. ‘You’re a big boy,’ she said, walking over to close and lock the door. ‘And I’ll make it up to you.’

‘Oh, that’s all right then.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘You’re such a whiner.’

‘But I don’t abuse my staff to make myself to distract from my own failures.’

Selina shoved him down onto the chair. He adjusted it almost all the way down.

‘We know how you vent your frustrations,’ she said.

‘Don’t push me.’

She slapped him, her hand stinging at the impact. ‘I’ll do whatever I want to you.’

‘Bitch,’ he growled

‘Bastard.’ She swung to slap him again.

He caught her wrist and yanked her around. His other hand caught her waist as he pulled her down across his lap.

‘Belt,’ she muttered. ‘Use the belt.’

His left hand was tight in her hair as he brought the belt down against her bare ass.

It came down with a crack against her skin. Once, twice, three times. Then he was dragging her up to her feet. He spun her around so she had her back to him, and eased her down onto his lap. Selina grunted as she adjusted position and felt him enter her. She rose up a little, and slid down.

Kent had one arm around her waist. His other hand was in on her thigh. Then his long fingers were stroking, slipping and sliding along and inside her.

Selina made a soft noise in the back of her throat.

She rose and dropped again, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster. She reached behind her to clasp the nape of his neck.

She was muttering. Gibberish. Nonsense. He was making low, animal noises. His arm was tight around her waist. She was begging and babbling for release. On the edge of... right there... just... yes... there…

She slumped back against him.

She didn’t notice when he finished. Just lay against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

‘I gotta go,’ she mumbled.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘That it?’

Kent’s breathing was slowing. ‘Hmm?’

‘Quit falling asleep,’ Selina complained.

‘No.’ He lifted her up as he stood, and sat her on the edge of the table. She glowered at him as he climbed under the blankets.

‘You could ask me to stay,’ she said.

‘On a conference table?’ he muttered. ‘Room’s soundproof. It’s not a holodeck.’

Selina rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. ‘Nerd.’

‘Proudly so.’

She pulled a face as she unlocked the door. ‘And you spanked my ass into sausage. I’m not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow.’

His voice was very muffled when he answered. ‘You love it.’

Selina looked back over her shoulder. He was turned away from her, but she could see the line of his jaw. The cut of his cheekbones.

‘Yeah,’ she said, mostly to herself. ‘Yeah, I do.’

 

 


End file.
